This application is a continuation in part of copending application U.S. Ser. No. 143,225, filed May 13, 1971 and entitled "Process for the Polymerization and Copolymerization of Vinyl and Diene Compounds".
This invention relates to new polymeric and copolymeric compositions containing chemically bound tertiary amine nitrogen in the macromolecular structure and processes for their preparation.
The polymerization of unsaturated compounds in the presence of initiating system comprising diacyl peroxides and tertiary amines is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,647,878 and 2,744,886. However, the starting amines and the products of the reaction of the amines with diacyl peroxide remain free and chemically unbound to the high molecular weight chains of the polymers produced, especially in the case of block or bead polymers. Consequently, the possible diffusion of the amines into the environment presents a serious obstacle in the application of polymers manufactured in this way in numerous areas of use, and particularly in such areas of use as sanitation and nutrition.
There exists, therefore, a need to provide polymeric compositions such as those mentioned above and processes for their preparation which do not exhibit the abovementioned disadvantages and, therefore, permit the use of such polymeric compositions in a wider variety of applications than heretofore employed. The present invention fulfills such a need.